


Konan Hate Pein Fangirls

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konan was not only God's Angel, but she was also his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konan Hate Pein Fangirls

Konan was not only God's Angel, but she was also his girlfriend. What's more, she could tell that, though they feared and worshiped him, some girls found him tremendously attractive. One even had the nerve to wander into their personal bubble and admit her unwavering love for him. Konan lead the girl and Pein into their lair with a placid face on. When they arrived she made a blade out of her paper and KILLED THE BITCH. Nobody, and I mean nobody comes into Pein's life except for Konan, not even their teammates. He was hers! All six of him!

"Now Konan, that was completely unnecessary. Staining our carpet with blood like that," said Pein, obviously showing more sympathy toward the douche who would wind up having to clean up the stain, as opposed to the fangirl. You see, Fangirls ranked among the Top 5 most inhuman and killable things, along with Gerbils, Jinchuurikis, Teletubbies, and everyone on the Disney Channel, so Pein didn't give a shit about the girl.

"Yes, but what's done is done, pookie-wookie. Let's go make out in front of a really bad movie while the rest of the guys actually DO stuff."

"Sounds good to me," said Pein, scooping his beautiful woman into his arms and leaving the dead fangirl to bleed and, well, bleed. Zetsu would find her most delectable.

THE END


End file.
